Forgive and Forget
by Sheikster
Summary: The story of what might have happened if GLaDOS had picked Wheatley up and spoken to him upon reactivation.  WheatDOS,Plot Spoilers
1. Reawakening

A distant voice sounded, as vision came back. Everything was in ruins, certain things were decaying, others were weathered and eroded from disuse. Wires reconnected, and metal scraps were quickly welded to her. A bright yellow optical glared down at the unfortunate duo, who seemingly fell into this trap.

"Oh, It's you... It's been a long time..." It was strange to hear her own voice again, everything seemed different. Even her hull felt odd. It truly had been a long time. "How have you been?... I've been really busy being dead.. After you MURDERED me."

Two large claws came down from the railing, one, grabbing the small core, the other, grabbing the young woman. Chell.. Yes, that was her name, if she remembered correctly. The core struggled in her grasp, when finally, she crushed his side and cast him off to the other side of the AI chamber, but she didn't care about him right now.

All that mattered right now was Chell. She was about 27 years old, just out of cryogenic storage, black hair, and light grey eyes, from the looks of it. Nowhere in her files did it call her 'mute' but she never really talked. It was either a fear reaction or just a stubbornness issue.

"We've said a lot of things you're going to regret, but we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster." GLaDOS followed the wire around the room, her gazing eye never leaving the test subject. "Though, I must say, since you went to the liberty of waking me up, you must really, really love to test. I love it too... there's just one small thing we need to take care of first." The incinerator grate slowly slid open, the metal grinding with effort.

The claw released and she fell down the shaft. GLaDOS looked around the chamber, surveying the damage. A low moan came from the corner, where she discarded the small core. She picked it up carefully and pulled it toward her, and his small optic turned on and stared at her for a moment before reacting.

"Oh bloody hell, this is it, isn't it? Android hell! No! Nononono! I did nothing wrong, I assure you! I followed the laws of robotics, one hundred percent..." He continued on for a few moments before calming down. He seemed tired, but continuing efforts.

"Listen to me.. Ehm.. Metal Ball-"

"My name is Wheatley."

"Okay, Wheatley. This is not android hell, you simply malfunctioned. You're fine... fine as fine can be, to say the least." Her eyes once again scanned Wheatley. She thought it over for a moment before continuing on.

"You woke me up?"

"W-well... yes and no, I didn't mean to.. we were just trying to get out, really!" He flinched as she got right in front of his forehead, their eyes matching each other.

"I feel like.. we need to talk about things." She eyed the small core intently.


	2. Cold Hearted

The gaping hole in the ceiling of the AI chamber had rain dripping through it. It seemed unsettling to GLaDOS that the facility was in such a state of disrepair, but it wasn't something she could't do. Panels shook and quivered with the effort of moving after a few years of stasis. It had to have been at least ten years. Water slowly drained from the chamber and debris was being cleaned out slowly by the many claws and panels under her control.

"So... tell me why it is, that you felt the need to wake her?" she inquired to the smaller robot, who looked like he was about to shut down from nervousness.

"I... well.. you know, she was the only one left, and I didn't wake her up, the cryo-chambers turned off on their own! I guess they were programmed or something. The mainframe looked like it had been patched, and there was a trail of blood leading back into a relaxation vault. I always stayed away from that certain vault though.. because, well.. i'm afraid of blood. Well, not afraid of blood, but afraid of dead people. No.. that doesn't sound right either.. Well, you know what I mean, right?"

"...Yes" Her voice trailed off slowly, as if thinking back to Bring Your Daughter To Work Day. All those years ago, she had been turned on, they held this event for the scientists and their beloved children. Children were really, all they had left, and it had been after the science fair portion that all of the scientist were called to the AI chamber. The room was flooded with a deadly neurotoxin, which was of no specific origin.. Who knows? It could have been batrachotoxin, tetrodotoxin, maybe even taipoxin, or perhaps a mix of the three, and then some. They were all down within five minutes, and their daughters were escorted to a set of relaxation vaults. That was with no regrets.

"Hello? Are you... are you okay?" The small bot questioned, he didn't seem to be pressing his luck too hard, especially in the tight spot he happened to be in at the certain point in time. Rain still poured through the opening in the ceiling, and plants still snaked down and seemed to be grabbing onto the metal portions of the rafters. "Please.. really, just blink or something if you can still hear me, this is.. really creeping me out now, honestly."

"Right, sorry, I was thinking about something that happened awhile back. About her, speaking of her, she's back in the testing tracks as we speak. It's enthralling that she's here." She couldn't lie, it was nice to have that determined face in the back of her mind. It seemed like she was still trying to get out, but it never occurred to her that GLaDOS could kill her whenever she felt the need. She chose not to, which was unlike her. "You could say, I missed her, to an extent, though she never did leave me."

"Why must you keep her here, love? She doesn't deserve this punishment, after all, she really just wanted to get out in the first place. I mean... er, actually, I'll shut up now." He seemed a bit edgy, but why would she kill him? She had no desire or blood lust for this small, helpless personality sphere. In fact, she felt like she knew him.

"You called me love just now?" she drew closer to him, her piercing gaze never leaving his vibrant optic, until their 'foreheads' were touching again. "I've never had anyone call me by that petty name. Ever. So, what makes you think it's correct to call me that?"

"Well, I mean, it's common courtesy, and I figured that you don't talk to people often, so it would be nice, if I were polite, is all. And you haven't killed me yet. Thanks, by the way." He wasn't blinking, and he didn't seem as afraid anymore, so maybe he had finally warmed up to her, as warm as he could get, anyway. She was, indeed, cold hearted as people had described her before. She never felt emotion, in fact, she never had a friend either. She didn't know what to say to Wheatley, because he taught her something in that one bold statement.

"This much is true, and do not mention it. And by the way... I cannot fix you, and for this, I am sorry. I do not have your model number or information, because you do not know your actual name. As far as I am concerned, it is Wheatley, and it will remain as Wheatley." A slow grinding noise occurred to them, as a guide rail slid out from behind a newly formed wall. His optic slid over to look at it.

"You're letting me go? Just like that? I'm... confused" She attached him to the guide rail carefully, and nodded.

It was the least she could do, even if it seemed like a bad idea.

"Go, do what you'd like, though I will be messing with test chambers, do not break anything, or do anything I'll regret."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, love! I won't disappoint you!" He quickly slid out of the room and then he let out a heavy sigh. "That was traumatizing! I didn't think I'd make it! I need to go get Chell, before something terrible happens to her!" He began to himself, as he sped down the railing, toward the new testing track.


	3. Shadows on the Walls

Wheatley slid down the management rail, sending sparks behind him. The scientists told him to never go above ten miles an hour on the railing, but this was urgent. The lights were dim in this section of the facility, and he passed by some of the many drawings on the wall, but he ignored them for now, because they weren't important to him. His cracked optic was physically the only thing leading him to Chell.

The testing courses went somewhat from looking like crap to looking... quite nice, after a few rounds. GLaDOS was back, she never thought she could be a threat again though. The cameras turned to stare at her as she thought about the task at hand.

"You know, you shouldn't stand in the same place for too long. Who knows, your boots might melt. Or maybe the heel will collapse under your weight. By the way, you look wonderful."

She was not trying to be a robot anymore, and she was acting more like a emotionless human. The chambers started to pass by faster with each completion. All these new testing elements were strange to her: Thermal Discouragement Beams, Aerial Faith Plates and Hard Light Bridges. There were also older elements, mainly turrets, which she did not miss in the short time she spent without them.

She entered Test Chamber 16, where there was a turret behind a grate. She made note of it quickly, because she figured she could blow it up somehow. The beam whirred on and blew up a standing row of turrets.

"Ahh, I'm on fire!"

"It burns!"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

There were two cubes in the corner, she grabbed them both and quickly brought them back. One of the cameras turned to watch what she was doing as she blew up the turret with the beam, then she quickly ducked in.

A small row of turrets stood down under a grate, they moved their arms and began this wonderful melody. Across from them, was a very large turret, though it didn't look like the offensive type. She kept crawling, where she once again, found one of the mysterious rooms with vibrant paintings on the wall. This one read "UNMORALITY" coming out of a pile of dead bodies. This man... who ever he is, must be either crazy, or scarred.

"Oi!" A enthralled voice sounded. It was him again, Wheatley, or whatever. She'd seen him peek through the panels, but it looked like he finally found a spot where they could talk.

"What do you want?" she mused. Chell really wasn't sure if he was on her side or GLaDOS's.

"Oh my god, you can talk!" his optic shrunk for a moment before continuing, "Okay. So, uh... I'm going to break you out of here soon, I promise! I'm just trying to figure out how... Because-"

"How did you get back on your management rail?" Chell cut in before he could continue.

"Well, uh, GLaDOS put me back on it, and here I am! She didn't kill me! What's up with that? Emotions are weird, I swear. One moment we were talking, the next, we were extremely close, and the next, well.. I don't know, I guess it was the way I talked to her, it made her happy! But anyway, I'll be back soon, I promise!"

He kept sliding down the rail before turning out of sight. Chell sat down under the painting hoping that it would ease the pain in her legs, the moment wouldn't last though.

Not long after she sat down, GLaDOS began to speak, "You know, you could lose your girlish figure if you sit like that for too long. I CAN still feel you, you know... I know you're there."

She huffed as she struggled to get up before crouching out and continuing the test. It was rather easy, really. More like a wits test, than a actual cognitive test. Destroying turrets with lasers made her feel bad, at least if she knocked them over, they could be reactivated. The door slid open, and a low droning noise came from the walls.

It took a moment before it occurred to Chell: GLaDOS was humming. She never really though the AI could do anything but throw out lies and rude remarks. Knowing her, it wouldn't last. And it didn't. Right away, the first thing she hears is another jeer about neurotoxin.

A step out into the open, the quiet hum of the Hard light bridge, another laser, and a cube... of course. She figured if she did get out, she'd be categorized as 'crazy' and they'd have to euthanize her, or shoot her, or put her in a asylum.

Shadows appeared on the wall. It seemed like the same shadow though, which was strange to her. It was a man with ruffled hair. Sometimes she could see a shadow clearly, but usually ignored it. Chambers that had dens seemed to have more of these illusions. Sometimes she also heard voices, which was troubling. Schizophrenia? Maybe.

All she knew, was GLaDOS has a surprise for her.


	4. Thoughts of a Power Mad AI

The only thing lighting the AI chamber was a dim glow from surrounding panels. GLaDOS was idle, in contemplation, even. Chell was testing, Wheatley was doing, god knows what, and there was another presence that she couldn't pinpoint. The echo of a sad tune played in the distance. Aperture was so big, sometimes it was difficult to tell where things were coming from, especially if you weren't looking for it. That was not at the top of her list at that point.

Ever since she'd spoken to that core, she'd felt... Different, somehow. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was almost a feeling of joy, light hearted-ness. Which did not make sense, especially the fact that she was not programmed to feel emotions. Just the thrill from learning new things, nothing else really clicked. She let out a long sigh, then began humming a quiet melody that she felt like she'd known, even before she came online for the first time.

Her own synthetic voice echoed through the halls of Aperture, overpowering all of the loud crashes, the random tunes, explosions, even her own thoughts. She was the lifeblood of the facility, and it WOULD live on, despite her own feelings. Which she was still trying to identify.

The only thing she could think of, was love. Love? That's crazy. GLaDOS was an AI, not some rowdy teenage girl seeking attention. There was supposed to be no emotion or reaction to anything, except the testing, of course. But oddly enough, something seemed missing. Not the cores, or the limitations, but just a longing for companionship.

GLaDOS shook her head. It was just some strange thought. She delved back into the security system to try and figure out what else was in here. Bird? No, it's a damn bird, nothing to stress about. Some mice, a few dead cats here and there, skeletons, as always, and of course, charred remains of old test subjects that couldn't make it past the goo. It was just goo, she didn't see the problem. Just an odd mix of acids and other toxins in the form of a liquid that could dissolve all the flesh it came in contact with. They even tested it to make sure it worked! Of course, some were smarter than that, they wouldn't fall into some oddly placed, greenish-red liquid that looked like it was made of raw sewage and blood.

On the other hand, the turrets could have gotten them. GLaDOS's own design, of course. Humans couldn't make such a perfect sentry that could be packed into a box and reused infinitely. Not to mention how _WONDERFUL_ they were with children... As long as they were programmed for it. Otherwise, that child would be fifty feet under, so to speak. Hey, maybe we could put its' remains into the goo.

Ah-ha-hah.

She then realized that she had a huge blind spot in the camera system. The old testing track, of course. The cameras had been ripped from the walls, between that Rat Man and Chell. Of course, no one could go there, she had blocked them off so no one could get in, or out, for that matter. Of course, _HE_ could be the problem. He, being Doug Rattmann, ex-scientist of Aperture Science. Doug had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and he always knew how evil GLaDOS was, but no one listened for fear that they might catch his disability, or something. He lived - _LIVES _a lonely life, if he is still alive. Humans are stupid, no one should be condemned to a life of loneliness, no matter how crazy that might be.

_If it were me, in place of some other snotty human, I'd treat him as an equal. Humans are cruel, terrible monsters. How could they just cast off this perfectly good man and ignore his warnings? It's their own fault, they're dead. Doug could have saved them. He could have lead them out, even after the lock-down. Hell, he saved Chell. Of course, he was much younger back then._

Her optic widened at the thought of being human. It would be odd, being soft, like them. Like Chell also, which brought her to the painful reminder of this woman. Still navigating the testing courses, slowly, but surely. She promised Chell a surprise, but in all honesty, she didn't have one, which, made GLaDOS seem like the monster.

The only thing she could do at this point, that didn't involve cake, of course, was sing.

Which, unfortunately, she hadn't truly done in awhile.

_Cara... Bel? Cara.. no.. That's not it, definitely not._

She chided herself while trying to remember lyrics to a wonderful song that she couldn't put her finger on. It was frustrating to have a large gap in your memory like she had. All she could remember was testing, but she was sure there was something else back here.

_There's something else in here, and when I find it..._


	5. Suprising Developments

GLaDOS decided to play along with her passive-aggressiveness for awhile longer. She couldn't think up anything to surprise Chell with, so she'd just need to hold out a bit longer while she found something serious. Maybe her Weighted Companion Cube (Which, she still didn't know how the girl could love it so much, it was just a box.) which was still most likely in the incinerator. Or perhaps write a song that celebrates her, completing the test. Or cake... Cake would work too. Streamers, confetti, cake, some music, her Companion Cube. Maybe she'd feel a bit better afterwards... Though, the testing, she really wasn't sure what she'd do about it. She couldn't make Chell test any longer after a party celebrating her success so..

Maybe they could work on her speech? Or invent some new test elements, maybe invent robots together! No... Chell probably wanted to leave, so maybe she could convince her to stay for awhile longer? Probably not.

**Wait.**

_I'm really thinking about ways to allow her to enjoy herself? She KILLED me. What is WRONG with me?_

And then it occurred to her: Wheatley. Wheatley was Chell's friend, she guessed. Maybe. Or maybe Chell despises him to a high extent for waking Her up. And in that case, if he tries to contact her, maybe GLaDOS could talk Chell into staying, because maybe she fears him for doing the stupidest thing that had ever been recorded to man. And in that case..

_No. Wheatley means no more to me than the nanobot work crew, or the reassembly machine, or even the Announcer._

_ ...Or does he?_

Wheatley sped down his railing again, noticing something odd about it. The railing was warm, which was strange to him. He always thought the system was connected to GLaDOS directly, of course, he never asked. He only knew that she could change the course of the railing at her own will, like everything else in the facility. Things had been odd around here since he'd talked to Her, calmer, even. Panels weren't randomly flinching around, everything was created perfectly, it was like She was trying her best to make this place look well-conditioned again. Which was working at this point. Who was she tryin' to impress anyway? All of the scientists were dead. Well, maybe. He wasn't quite sure, seeing all of the drawings on the wall, he began to wonder if maybe there was one running around. At least one, the blood leading to the vault, the odd drawings he'd never taken notice of, which seemed clear to him now. Some of them were fresh too, and music sometimes echoed in the background.

A quiet piano intro, turning into a song about being exiled. Or something. It was always muffled, so he couldn't tell what it was about, but it was closer this time, which disturbed him. Even if there was a scientist left in the facility, what would he be like? Could he help Chell, or at least direct him to a escape route? Or perhaps he had brain damage, like the rest of the people fresh out of suspension?

He giggled before beginning aloud, "Ohh boy, I wonder what that crazy man is up to now! Probably drawing on the walls again... I bet GLaDOS won't be too happy with you!~" He ended it in a tone that echoed out into the halls. It reverberated off the walls, through the panels, across the whole facility, or at least it seemed like it did. He shuttered as a gasp came in reply. It wasn't Chell's gasp, because it was deeper in tone, and it seemed much closer than any noise he'd heard before.

A scratchy voice replied, "They didn't listen! They could have lived!... Most of them deserved it anyway. They all thought I was crazy! I was right to give up on their unworthy cause! Unmorality! The Morality Core was supposed to help! But your conscience can always be ignored! In fact, I'm ignoring mine right now, by shouting out!" The rambling continued for a few minutes, and echoed, while Wheatley quickly fled.

He never realized that there COULD be other living things in the facility, other than rodents, Chell, and a few other constructs that could be considered living. A spark flew from his hull, where GLaDOS had crushed him, and his eye twitched. Maybe he had imagined the whole thing? Perhaps, another malfunction?

Indeed, they were common for him, not having had maintenance in years. No scientists had been alive to look at him, let alone tell him what to do, aside from tending to the humans. Which, by the time '9999999' had past, he'd been shut down and reactivated several times. It was most likely a power-save function. That was when he found Chell, in a reactivation period that he'd been jerked into after a partial system failure.

Wheatley finally noticed a wall that could be easily moved, and it lead right onto a walkway. He decided to wait for Chell there, and make their escape through the back of the facility. After all, if they went through the production lines, they could screw up her main defenses. Turrets, and neurotoxins, both of their factories would be back that way.

Speaking of this 'neurotoxin' ... Why would the scientists even give her the stuff if they knew it could be used against them? Especially giving her direct control of the generator. I mean, how stupid could you be? Well... they _WERE_ humans, so that was an understatement. And turrets... well, she designed them, and he had to admit, they were devilish little machines. Extremely smart, compact, and friendly. He'd made friends with a turret once, she was extremely nice to him. Of course, as most turrets were, she didn't have a name, but she was... _different. _She gave the strangest information, and always had stories for him to listen to.

And as for GLaDOS, he'd wished she wasn't so evil. He knew she had feelings, which was odd, for an AI, but she was pretty nice when she wanted to be. Which, now that he thought about, was not often. Chell was a good person too, and all he wanted to do was help her escape. As for the voice behind the wall... He wasn't so sure about that. A mystery to be solved at a later time, he hoped.

A sudden echo rang through the chamber, "Not a fake, tragic surprise, like last time. A REAL surprise, with tragic consequences! And real confetti this time! The good stuff: Our last bag. Part of me's going to miss it, but at the end of the day, it was JUST taking up space..."

He quickly fumbled with the mechanism, which caused the panels to click open, and he slid up to the opening. "What's going on? Who turned out the lights?"

Here we go... "Hey buddy, I'm speaking in an accent that is BEYOND her range of hearing! I know I'm early, but we have to go RIGHT NOW. CASUALLY walk toward my position!"

"Metal-ball, I can hear you." She almost sounded dumbfound, as if surprised herself, by his bashful intrusion. Maybe it was just the timing?

"I don't mean to do the voice! Run!" The panels quickly opened and Chell ran out onto the catwalk, and began to hustle as Wheatley sped along his management rails. "Okay, so uh, quick recap: We are escaping! We're escaping, and we're going to go shut down her turret production line, and uh, destroy her neurotoxin generator! But again, for the moment: RUN!"

And, she did nothing but run, in fact, it was more of a sprint. They rounded the corner and a room opened up, GLaDOS replied, "And the irony is that you were almost at the last test... why don't you just do it? It's a better way out than any asinine plan your friend came up with." But there was no fooling Chell, she wasn't as stupid as the other humans. She quickly turned and ran the other way before the hard-light bridge disappeared, leading her to turn again.

Wheatley urged her to hurry because GLaDOS was cunning, she could place turrets, move walls, destroy walk-ways, all in an instant. At the same time. Which disturbed him, knowing that she held his life in her hand. Test chambers screeched on their railing, closing in around the duo almost instantly, and at that point, Wheatley was screaming at Chell.

"Get in the lift! GET IN THE LIFT!" He wailed out, as she quickly jumped in and the gate closed behind her. The lift slid upward and they pressed on into the darkest parts of the facility.

They were out of GLaDOS's reach.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, this one is the longest one. I'm still thinking about how this'll work out, seeing as it's like a 3-way, almost 4-way split on view points. Weird. Reviews and pointers are appreciated! Thanks for reading this far!

Also: I know.. Chelly is probably the most popular pairing out there, but it seems like this one is less appreciated. I'm calling it WheatDOS because it sounds better than GLaDey. I'm also a fairly large fan of Chell/Doug Rattmann, as a fair warning.. so I'm not sure.


	6. Trusting You

GLaDOS stood idle in her chamber: They had escaped. Well, they hadn't _escaped_, but they were out of her reach, except smaller functions, such as lighting. In a blind fury she reared up and disconnected several panels, which quickly moved back into place. To say she was pissed was an understatement. She'd trusted Wheatley to leave them alone, so what did he do? He helped her run off into the more dangerous parts of the facility.

Try as she might, she couldn't calm down. What could happen down there? Turrets, could fill Chell with bullets and turn her into a bloody mass of Swiss cheese. Neurotoxin would provide a slow and painful death. She shuddered at the thought, which created more mental images for her.

Incinerators, blade pits, lasers, pits leading to, god knows where, turret production lines, cubes.

GLaDOS let out a winded sigh, and turned off the main lighting in the manufacturing sections. If they were going to die, she'd at least let them know they deserved it. Which they didn't. As they ran around doing whatever it was they were doing in the factories, she had bigger ideas.

Speaking with Wheatley about releasing Chell had given her a interesting thought: robots for testing. She dug through old notes and blueprints before she found one that piqued her interest. It was a spherical robot, which didn't look much unlike Him. She decided to look into it because so far, this was the only one she'd though of as successful. Something did seem missing though, but she couldn't find it from the crude writing and scrawls along the side.

Among the scrawls, she noticed in bold, **ATLAS model. **It was settled, his name would be Atlas. She made note of it before she sent it to the assembly machine, who quickly obeyed at the sight of an order.

After about an hour, the short, spherical robot walked through the door into the main chamber. He looked up at her, dumbfounded at her size, most likely. Atlas looked up at her with a bright blue optic, looking earnestly confused. He reminded her of Wheatley, even more so now. GLaDOS moved herself closer to him, and used a panel to block him off before he tried to back away. Mechanical arms stretched out from below her and began to work cautiously on upgrading his chassis. At some point in the procedure, she was sure he'd snap and break something, he looked almost as angry as she felt.

He looked up at her when she'd finally let him go, as if daring her to touch him again. The look of hostility he gave her almost disturbed her. They sat in silence for a few long moments, staring at each other.

"So..." she began quietly, "You're the ATLAS model I found.. Interesting." He almost looked indignant, as if GLaDOS had meant for it to sound like a cold insult.

Atlas let out a low-toned, almost inaudible set of murmurs and garbles. It was then that she realized what the missing portion in the blueprints was. He had everything except a voice. She knew humans could be morons, but she never realized they could be so cold. Without a voice to give opinions, or converse, it must be a horrible life. She gazed at him, cold eye boring into his hull, causing him to flinch and look at the floor.

"Atlas... Return to the assembly machine, I need to take care of something of dire urgency." He obeyed without question, as if he could ask them. He waddled back toward the chamber's door, and out of sight. She honestly felt bad for him.

Listing the possibilities, there were only two that seemed doable: Creating a voice modulator, or creating a second that could understand him, in layman's terms, a friend. She began to design and program this second bot, and came up with the name P-body, because she'd found a old frame model, P-frame.

Along with fixing these, she came up with a simple trap for the two morons if they did find their way in to the central AI chamber. The last thing GLaDOS wanted was to die again. Time passed by more quickly now that she'd busied herself with two tasks. P-Body was in the last stages of development, she was about to send the blueprints to the assembly machine, and the trap was laid for the unsuspecting escapee. Everything was going correctly.

She had even pinpointed the music that would play occasionally, which originated from a modified radio in Test Chamber 03. GLaDOS thought about it, then turned on an old speaker system that could amplify the tune across the enrichment center. Who ever it was, they left that radio there for a purpose, this was probably not it, but she didn't care.

The blueprints were completed a short while later, and shipped off to assembly. Music still echoed around the corridors, and a loud click rang through the chamber. The trap was sprung.

"I honestly... Truly didn't think you'd fall for that. In fact, I'd devised a much more elaborate trap for when you got through this easy one." The floor slid up, dropping Chell into a small glass box, as planned. "... I hope you brought something stronger than a Portal gun, or I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the 'Being Alive' club. Ha-ha... Seriously though, goodbye."

GLaDOS immediately knew something was wrong: Wheatley was nowhere to be seen. She'd decided not to worry about it when five claws zipped down, lowering turrets... well, not turrets. Not turrets, they were defective! How could something so stupid happen? Unless... they must have done something to her production line.

"Locked and loaded!"

"It's my big chance!"

"Got any bullets?"

And without warning, each of them exploded as the tried to fire bullets they didn't have. The glass cracked, and she stared down at Chell, furious with the quiet girl.

"Well, I guess we could sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead. But I've got a better idea. It's your old friend! Deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath, and hold it." She remarked with a malicious fury that only she could withstand.

A apparatus vent lowered down and snaked around the room, finally breaking the glass toward the top of the makeshift chamber. Chell stared up at her with a smug grin on her face, when finally a loud click came from the tube.

"Agh! Ow! Uh!" GLaDOS looked up toward the noise, of course... Wheatley slid down the vent and finally fell out, "'Ello!" He began cheerfully, as he fell and unceremoniously broke the glass. Chell looked a bit confused, like she hadn't planned this, which knowing Wheatley, she probably didn't.

"I hate you so much." She sounded completely frank about it. Wheatley began to talk to Chell, who was still sitting around like a sack of potatoes. GLaDOS opened a com-link with Wheatley while she was still recovering from what strange thing had happened to her.

"Wheatley! What do you think you're doing? I told you not to interfere!" she hissed to him silently.

"Oh hey love, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about all this. I just- I wanted to help her!" He began nervously before the announcer cut in.

"Deposit substitute core in the receptacle to begin a core transfer." It said blandly.

"Core transfer? Oh... you are KIDDING me." GLaDOS's unwavering expression stared at Chell as she picked him up. "Do NOT plug that little idiot into MY mainframe." By the time she'd uttered the words, Chell was already plugging him in as the announcer told her to.

"Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?" The voice inquired.

"Yes!" Wheatley seemed happy about this all.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?" It was directed toward Her this time.

"No!-"

"Oh, yes she is!" Wheatley cut in, of course.

"No! Nononononono!" She sounded off desperately

"Stalemate detected. Core transfer can not continue-" He began slowly.

"Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out!" Wheatley was set off in a state of panic.

"Unless there is a stalemate associate present to hit the stalemate button." It finished its

statement.

"Leave me in! Leave me in! G-go press it!" He'd finally calmed down enough to stare back up at the great figure looming over him.

"If you'd let her finish the tests like I told you to, I would have rewarded her!" She remarked privately to him, as Chell was bounced back by a panel GLaDOS had configured. Things were finally turning bad. "And don't call me love! If you can't even follow the simplest orders, I don't want your damned pet name!"

"Lov- I mean, GLaDOS, please. You've got to understand, I'm doing this for her." He sounded sincere, but it wasn't enough for her.

"The only think you're breaking right now, is my heart." it slipped, she didn't even know what she had said until it was out. She simply glared at Wheatley, not knowing if he'd understood what she said to him in that moment.

"GLaDOS... I.." he was interrupted when Chell slammed down the button.

"Stalemate resolved."

"Ah!" She wailed as all of her processors overloaded her, everything went dark again. After a moment of silence, he she heard a pained yelp, and the core transfer began. Arms rose up from below her, beginning to disconnect her from her chassis. Painful wasn't a good enough adjective to describe how it felt, like living through death. Her core was discarded, and she heard Wheatley again, more ecstatic than he was a few moments ago.

"Wow! This is amazing! I'm in charge of the whole facility!" He laughed out, "Oh, right! The lift!... Lift called." He watched Chell get into the elevator when he began again, "I knew it'd be great to be in charge of everything, but WOW, this is cool!" The lift rose slowly above and he stated, "I still can't get over how small you are! I'm HUGE. Heheh..." She smiled and waved at him until things started getting darker, his voice became more serious, more of a cackle, "Ahahah!...Euhh... Wait, why do we have to go RIGHT now?" The elevator lowered back down to the ground, where GLaDOS's core was still lying. A dark red shadow enveloped the room. "Do you have ANY idea how good this feels? I DID this! Tiny little Wheatley, did this!"

"Y-you... didn't do anything. ...She did all the work!" Chell looked down at her, as if confused about GLaDOS's sudden compliment.

"Oh really now? Is that what you both think? Well maybe it's time I did something about that.." Arms slid out from under him as he finished the statement, dragging GLaDOS under.

"What are you doing?.. Stop, please! No!" Arms worked furiously around her, pulling key components out, different processors, microchips, batteries, and instead, fused a small lense onto a potato battery and stuck what remained of her mind into it. She thought she could trust him, but look at what HE was doing to her. Excruciating pain shot through what was left of her processors. After a moment, the hatch opened back up, and lifted her toward Chell so she could look at her.

"Ahh... That is a potato battery! It's a toy for children, and now she lives in it!.. hah!" He said triumphantly. He almost sounded like...

It finally registered in her mind, just who 'Wheatley' was, and she couldn't believe how naive she could be. "I know you..." She rasped out, as he gave her a questioning look.

"The engineers tried everything... to make me behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere to me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas. It was YOUR voice."

"You're lying... you're LYING." He attempted to counter her statement.

"You're not a just regular moron. You were designed to be a moron..." She finished off as Wheatley cut in.

"I am NOT a MORON!" He became angry and swiped at the door of the elevator, the glass cracked under the impact.

"Yes you are! You're the moron they built to make me an idiot!" At this, Wheatley finally threw her into the elevator at Chell's feet.

"Well now who's the moron? Could a moron... PUNCH. YOU. INTO. THIS. PIT?" He began to strike at the top of the elevator with a claw. "Huh? Could a MORON do that?" The floor of the lift lurched and the two heard a small remark from him, "Uh oh?" And the floor finally gave in.

Things grew dark for the two of them, Chell fainted, and they were falling extremely fast.

"I trusted him..." GLaDOS murmured before wandering off in thought."

* * *

><p>AN - Man, I love writing from GLaDOS's view point. She's just so... Believable! Of course, I've read through this several times and it still just looks like a jumble of She's, He's an Hers. I don't have anyone else proofreading these, but I attempt to make sure there are no errors, which there usually are. Hell, I'm proofreading this right now. I also noticed that I only type with two fingers, so that's interesting. Anyway, I'm sooo sorry, I'm definitely going about this the wrong way. But argg, Weirder things pop into my head while I'm laying in bed at night, to say the least, this only scratched the surface with a butter knife. Anyway...

These chapters are getting longer! This is good, isn't it? Well, actually, I don't know. I hope it is! And I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this one.

And yes, I think Atlas and P-body are like the hellish offspring of a conversation between GLaDOS and Wheatley, because how would she have gotten the idea for the Cooperative Testing Initiative in the first place? Just a random thought? I think not. Those two are like her children. Anyway, listen to me rabble on. Criticism is appreciated! Help me improve, please!~

Sheik out!


End file.
